zombiepanicfandomcom-20200214-history
Silence
Silence is a Survival map featured in Zombie Panic: Source. About Silence is a map set within a decrepit, decaying sanatorium atop a hill in the deep woods, surrounded by a thick, stone wall. Most of the action takes place within the building, as space outside is very limited as well as tight. The sanatorium is three stories tall and the rooms within the sanatorium consist of various medical rooms, examination rooms, bathrooms, a laundry room, a padded cell block, a crematorium, and a kitchen, among other rooms. Many of the items spawn on the first and second floor, but many players find themselves retreating to the basement to hide and hold off the zombies. Objectives Survivors *Survive Zombies *Kill the survivors Strategy Survivors *Do not enter directly through the front door, most zombies anticipate this is where the survivors will come from. *Use the side doors to enter, and keep your eyes peeled for any items along the way such as ammo. *Take wide turns when going around corners, to allow more space between you and potential attackers. *This map is very maze-like to new players, try to follow other survivors until you are confident and can find your way around. Or just play alone in Testmode and explore the map yourself. *There are many first aid spawns on this map, as well as an armor spawn. First aid kits can spawn on the third floor, the second floor bathroom, the basement crematorium, and elsewhere. *Armor will always spawn next to a first aid kit on the first floor storage closet on the left after entering through the main entrance. *Conserve your flashlight battery whenever possible. *Once you have collected everything or feel you will be overrun, retreat to the basement, its maze-like nature can make it difficult for even zombies to keep up with a fast survivor. Zombies *If the survivors are too cautious when patrolling the building, you can head out of the sanatorium and enter through various side entrances to sneak by wandering humans undetected to gain access to other places. *There are very dark corners on this map which are perfect for lying in wait for survivors to walk by. *If you cannot find the last remaining survivor(s), check the basement of the building as well as the outside area. *On the second floor, it is very easy to hide out of sight if pursued by survivors since there are so many corners and rooms. Use this to your advantage. *Many survivors will try to exit the building and enter through different areas to lose the zombies, try securing the entrances if this is the case. Version History * ZPS_Silence was added to Zombie Panic! Source in version 1.0, with the original release of the mod. * ZPS_Silence received updates in versions 1.2b, 1.25b, 1.4.0, 2.1, 3.0, and 3.0.7. Trivia *This map and Asylum are similar, as both are set in abandoned institutions surrounded by woods, set during night time, and have the survivors spawn outside of the building entering it, only to battle the undead. *Silence appears to be a relatively small map at a glance, but upon discovering the basement it can be considered one of the larger survival maps in the game. *Silence was originally a much brighter and foggier map, but this was later changed. The map is now fogless and set during dusk. Gallery 2013-02-19 00061.jpg|The entrance to the sanatorium 2013-02-19 00060.jpg|The crematorium 2013-02-19 00059.jpg|A hallway in the basement 2013-02-19 00058.jpg|Another hallway in the basement 2013-02-19 00057.jpg|The padded cell block 2013-02-19 00056.jpg|The laundry room in the basement 2013-02-19 00055.jpg|Another hallway within the basement 2013-02-19 00054.jpg|A staircase leading into the depths of the building 2013-02-19 00052.jpg|An abandoned medical room 2013-02-19 00051.jpg|A window looking in 2013-02-19 00050.jpg|The bathroom 2013-02-19 00049.jpg|An observation room 2013-02-19 00048.jpg|A lounge or waiting area 2013-02-19 00047.jpg|The halls of the second floor 2013-02-19 00046.jpg|Another medical station 2013-02-19 00045.jpg|The second floor 2013-02-19 00044.jpg|Another medical station 2013-02-19 00043.jpg|A work space with a staircase leading into the depths of the building 2013-02-19 00042.jpg|Dining area 2013-02-19 00041.jpg|Reception 2013-02-19 00040.jpg|The first floor 2013-02-19 00039.jpg|The storage closet 2013-02-19 00037.jpg|A room 2013-02-19 00036.jpg|A room where patients were likely kept 2013-02-19 00035.jpg|Outside view of reception 2013-02-19 00034.jpg|Outside the building (with mat_fullbright set to 1 for maximum visibility) 2013-02-19 00033.jpg|Outside the building (with mat_fullbright set to 1 for maximum visibility) 2013-02-19 00032.jpg|Outside the building (with mat_fullbright set to 1 for maximum visibility) 2013-02-19 00031.jpg|Outside the building (with mat_fullbright set to 1 for maximum visibility) Category:Maps